Save me
by angelic demon15
Summary: Brothers trapped in the past , meets a girl who moved on from her's. As a new psychologist she meets these boys who seem to be stuck in the prison of their minds. The closer she gets the more she realizes that they aren't that much different than her.


Ok so I haven't posted in forever so I decided it was time to get back on and redo this. The structure was very bad and I wanted to fix that. I also had my internet down for a while on my computer so I couldn't post anything while my tablet had internet? Weird I know, well im back and im very very sorry about the really really late update and so here it is. Oh I do not own gakuen alice.

* * *

A beautiful young honey colored brunette skipped down the hall leading to her friend and roommate Sumire, who owned seaweed colored hair which was permed earning the nickname 'Permy'. Sumire looked at the brunette and instantly her features fixated a scowl. "Mikan!, finally you decide to show up baaaaka" stated Sumire agitatedly. Mikan the owner of the honey colored hair lifted her wide hazel eyes. "Ha-ha sorry Permy I woke up late, and its not myyy fault you didn't wake me up". Mikan said panting with a smile gracing her face. "Don't call me Permy dammit, and who said I was supposed to wake you up I am not your maid dimwit" Sumire said in a high pitched voice.

Mikan gasped in shock at Sumire. "Permy" she started in a hurt tone, "Friends are supposed to help each other in their time of need, Permy why would you do this to me" she said with comical tears running down her face. Sumire snorted. "When was that established? Wait don't tell me I don't care lets go before Hotaru comes and jumps us" she said shivering at the mental image, causing Mikan to lose all the color in her face. "OH NO! Permy lets go, we need to hurry we are going to be late!" yelled Mikan as she ran towards the black 1957 Mercedes 300Sl gullwing which cost most of her life savings.

Hoping in the front seat, she started the engine causing a lovely purr of the engine as it came alive. Mikan impatiently waited for Sumire to get in the car. Just as she buckled her seat belt Mikan zoomed off at high speeds to reach their friends house which was only 5 minutes away ( at the speed Mikan was going at). They soon reached their destination and almost immediately 3 girls walked out of the house. One had shoulder length pink hair and blue eyes, another had dark blue hair with even bangs and blue eyes. Lastly a girl with short black hair came out with her deep amythsist eyes in ablaze of annoyance. "You are 2 minutes late Baka" stated the girl with black hair darkly, with a gun like weapon in her hand. "I'm sooorrry hotaru, please forgive me. Oh holy Hotaru forgive me" Mikan said bowing down to Hotaru while the other girls who go by the names Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped. "Fine" Hotaru said then raised her gun and shot it at Mikan "BAKA BAKA BAKA" sounded the gun as Mikan was sent back into her seat in a daze.

Then Hotaru shot a look at Sumire who was in the passenger seat laughing at Mikan's state. "Move" she said in a menacing tone. This caused Sumire to look at Hotaru weirdly. "What?! There is no way I'm sitting back in that cramped seat with 2 other girls." Permy said looking at Hotaru who had a glint in her eyes. "Really now?" Hotaru said aiming the gun at Permy "BAKA BAKA BAKA" sounded the gun again as Permy was sent into the back 'seat' where Anna and Nonoko had already cramped themselves up in. Hotaru gracefully sat in the passenger seat airing off a proud aura.

Mikan giggled at Sumire's unconscious state before resting her hands back on the steering wheel and driving off, turning on the radio.

"_**Save you"**_

_Take a breath _

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_When I hear your voice_

_It's drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer _

_To help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_That if you fall, stumbles down _

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you the strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up cause ll be waiting if you fall_

_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_(ahahaha)_

_If only I could find the answer _

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save _

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till its over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_(oh)_

_I wish I could save you_

_I want you to know_

_(ohooh)_

_I wish I could save you (oh)_

The last note rang in the now heavy air as the girls looked at Mikan expecting her to break down, but instead she walked out of the car parked in their new work place Alice Hospital for the Mentally Ill with confidence. Followed behind with Hotaru. "Come on guys, lets get to work" said Mikan her fist in the air excitedly. They soon trailed behind her with much enthusiasm. Mikan and Hotaru were the first to walk into the building and were soon accompanied by their friends. Hotaru wasting no time walked up to the man at the front desk who was in a pink shirt and colorful tutu under his white nametag. "Hello we are the new Psychologist. I am Hotaru Imai, Narumi-san" said Hotaru ominously. "Ah hello" giggled Narumi as he stood up from his desk to shake Hotaru's hand. "As you know I'm Narumi the head director of the Children's and Teens Department." He said. "OH! Hello I'm Mikan and the one with pink hair is Anna, the one with blue hair is Nonoko, and the one with green hair is Permy" Mikan said enthusiastically. Liking Narumi already. "My name is SUMIRE dammit" yelled Sumire

Narumi giggled before returning to a semi-professional tone. "So I've read your Profiles and have already decided your first appointments. Hotaru you can go to room 56 and your patient is Ruka Nogi. His room is in the north wing which is where all of your patients will be mostly" said Narumi aiming the last part of the sentence towards the girls. "Anna you can go to room 64 and your patient is Tobita Yuu and I will warn you he is very very shy and nervous. Nonoko you can go to room 58 and your patient is Kitsuneme's Yomi. And Sumire you can go to room 59 and your patient is Kokoro Yomi who Is Kitsuneme's twin." Narumi said waving off the girls then he turned his attention to Mikan.

"I've been informed you have also suffered from traumatic experiences in your life as well?" he sid gently. "Yes I have" Mikan said with a sad small smile. "I see well I'm sure you know how to do with other patients then. You can go to room 68 and your patient is Youchi Hijiri then after your session with him I want you to 72 where you will meet Natsume Hyuuga another patient. Both seem to be suffering from a traumatic experience and seemed to be very close before entering here." Narumi said seriously

"Ok " Mikan said Gently a knowing look passes through her eyes as she remembers the pain she was put through. She then turns and a walk off where room 68 is.

* * *

So how was the new and improved chapter 1 I think it was much better than my other one so yea laters ~nya~ oh call me k-chan


End file.
